In recent years, formulators of fibrous structures have attempted to move away from wood-based cellulosic fibers to polymeric fibers. Polymeric fiber-containing fibrous structures are known in the art. See for example, EP 1 217 106 A1.
However, such prior art attempts to make polymeric fiber-containing fibrous structures have failed to achieve the intensive properties of their wood-based cellulosic fiber-containing fibrous structure cousins.
Accordingly, there is a need for a polymeric structure and/or a fibrous structure comprising a polymeric structure in fiber form that exhibits intensive properties substantially similar to or better than wood-based cellulosic fiber-containing fibrous structures.